Reassembling a Broken Heart (Pewdiepie x You)
by Sacred Outcast
Summary: You never watched Pewdiepie before. Never heard of him actually. What happens when you walk in to the famous swede and hot girlfriend breaking up? Who is going to pick up the pieces of his broken heart? More importantly, how are you going to stop yourself from falling for him? Rated T for cussing
1. Chapter 1

_**(Due to the terrible act of losing my last story, I shall post this story until I can find it. I'm so sorry for the delay! And yes, I hate posting fanfictions about real people, but I have had a lot of people plead me for it. It's a Pewdiepie x You thing. So I hope you enjoy! :3)**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The night was cold and the crisp clear sky was full of stars. The bright lights of stores and neon lights lit up the streets as if the streetlights weren't annoying enough already. You were a night person; hated the day and anything involved with it. The wind howled and tugged at your coat; threatening frostbite. You shiver and hold your coat tighter around your body, and your breath puffed out in small clouds as you slowly made your way down the street. It was barely after eight so you were caught up in the hustle and bustle of busy people with real lives and with real destinations in mind. Sure, you had a destination to go to, but deep down that was the last thing you wanted to do. Your best friend had called you crying because her boyfriend broke up with her. This was the normal routine every week. She gets a new boyfriend, they break up after a week, and you are the one having to pick up her "broken heart."

'_I think I'm the only twenty year old here...' _You think to yourself. Now that it has been brought to your attention, you begin to notice the looks of envy, anger, disgust, and amusement that people gave you as they walked by. Which you understood. It was like a mini New York here so everyone was in high class clothes and dresses even though it was below 32 degrees, and here you were with a simple black jacket, black t-shirt, and holy blue jeans. You felt more out of place then Eminem did at a rap competition. Or so, that's how you would imagine it.

Your converse scuffed against the sidewalk rather loudly because you were in no mood to pick your feet up and walk properly. You were too busy worrying about your destination and the hell you were about to go through to notice people's new annoyed stares. You would have to go to the bus stop in order to get a ride across town, but you slowed your pace in high hopes of your friend giving up on you having to come over. After all, she moved on quite quickly. For all you knew, she already had her legs wrapped around some stranger and wasn't even thinking about you. Or the breakup for that matter.

As you walked on, you notice that the bright neon lights were becoming dimmer and less frequent among the stores. The scenery began to become rough-looking and run down. The bushes that lined the sidewalks and the occasional trees were still there however, which made the place look less ugly then it really was. You quickly noticed how deserted the place was and mentally groaned. 'G_reat. I'm going to get raped out here. Damn you Anastasia' _You think angrily as you pick up your pace. It wasn't long after that until you slow your pace to hear a couple just ahead of you arguing under a tree. You didn't want to eavesdrop, but their rich foreign accents drew you closer. Not close enough where they could see you, but close enough to hear what they were saying. The girl with an Italian accent was yelling furiously at a boy,

"What do you want me to do?! I tried everything to make you happy, but all you want to do is play silly games for people that you don't even know! I'm your girlfriend here! I think that I should get a little attention too! Is it really too much to ask that we go have some alone time without a camera in our face or you playing games?!"

she yelled.

"Do you not know how hard it is to be able to get a day off? I love my job. I was doing this job way before we got together," the boy said furiously, " And if i remember correctly, we met because of this job. I can't just quit just because you want me to. I try my best to hurry up and finish each day so we can spend time together, and I know that most of the time that doesn't work. But i really do try. I warned you that it would be like this, and you still went through with it"

You know that it was horrible, but you had to hold a hand over your mouth to keep from laughing. The boy's accent sounded British, and something about British accents made you go into hysterical giggles most of the time.

The girl growled angrily and stomped away screaming, "Fine! My mother was right about you! You can play your childish games all you want in peace because I'm leaving! I'll be picking up my things tomorrow and you will never see me again!"

The boy started to go after her, begging her to stay. But she picked up a piece of loose asphalt and threw it at him. As she stomped off, the boy walked back over to the tree and seemed to be in a daze. He slammed his fist into the tree trunk and burst into a fit of girlish tears. Despite how serious the situation was, you almost lost your ability to hold your laughter.

Yes, you know that your heartless. You know it. Karma quickly caught up with you as someone ran past you and managed to knock you down in the process. Your face had no trouble becoming best friends with the concrete as you hit the ground. Hard. _'I guess I'm heavier then I thought'_ You think angrily to yourself as you get up.

"Ugh. Damn communists"

you grumble, dusting yourself off.

The boy laughed softly, but quickly looked away when I looked at him.

"Glad you find my misery to your amusement"

You say, rolling your eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-'

"Don't worry about it. Not the first time karma has caught up with me. My name is *insert name here*"

You smile, sitting next to him.

"That is actually a very pretty name. My name is Felix"

he smiled back.

"Your accent...where is it from?"

"Swedish. I'm from Sweden"

"No way. That is so cool!"

He smiled and looked up at the sky. Now that you were paying attention, you could see how cute the guy really was. He had beautiful dirty blonde hair and light eyes. You couldn't tell what color they were due to the darkness of the night, but you could tell they were beautiful. For a moment, his care-free smile made it hard to believe that he had been sobbing like a love sick schoolgirl just moments before.

"I couldn't help but overhear your quarrel with that girl a minute ago...Are you going to be alright?"

I asked.

At the mention of the fight, his eyes filled with tears. I could see the pain and grief even in the poor lighting, and I immediately regretted asking.

* * *

_**(I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! More to come! Don't forget to read and Review please)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hey uh...I'm sorry for asking. It was none of my business.."

You say.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay. We will make up tomorrow no doubt."

He said lightly.

Even though he was smiling, you saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Knowing that he wanted nothing more on the subject, you smile and look at the stars. You feel his eyes study you for a moment, but he eventually focused his attention on the sky as well. Silence settled over the two of you, and since you just met him, it was awkward. As soon as it was awkward enough to never want to be seen by the other, he got up. He helped you on your feet and stretched. He poor kid looked washed out. You feel bad for him and take a deep breath.

"You wanna go grab some drinks? I know a great bar where they serve the best nachos"  
You say hopefully.

"you know what, I think a beer is just what I need. Thanks"

He smiled.

'_Well since he is old enough to drink, I say he is no older then twenty five...'_ You think to yourself as the two of you make your way back towards the bright neon lights. As world around you seemed to grow ablaze with bright colors, you could finally see Felix clearly. His dirty blonde hair was all matted up and small bits of tree bark was scattered all in the silky locks. His eyes were as blue as the sky and as deep as the ocean. Just looking at them now made you feel like I was swimming in an endless, peaceful ocean. His face seemed to glow, but he was still pale and washed out. His eyes had dark circles under them and they seemed to have sunken into his skull. He was wearing a simple but yet decent pair of jeans, a white polo shirt, and a black jacket that fell loosely around his torso. He was cute, you had to admit.

You noticed that he was studying you as well. You immediately feel self conscious, but tried not to show it. You knew you were nothing special, but this guy was cute.

"Is your hair really black or did you dye it?"

He asks after a few moments.

"Um..dyed"

You admit sheepishly.

"Whats your original hair color? Your eyes are gorgeous by the way"

He smiled.

"Really dark brown and thanks Felix"

You smile as the two of you walk up to a run down bar.

"This place looks a bit sketchy"

he teases lightly as he holds the door open for you.

'_Oh what a gentleman' _You think happily as you lead him to the counter. Sketchy or not, your heart warmed at the familiar surroundings and people. Since this place was old, not many people came here at all. Which you didn't mind. You wasn't a people person, after all. Looking over at Felix, you notice that he seemed to be a little more at ease.

"Look who decides to finally show up. My most valuable customer! And you brought a friend, how wonderful"

the bartender, Darrell, smiled.

"Hey Darrell, and this Felix. All the drinks on me tonight, the poor kid has had a rough evening"

You smile as Darrell brings two beers to the counter.

"Cheers to the nicest girl I've met tonight"  
Felix smiled, clinking his bottle against yours.

You two cheer and take a drink. You spend the rest of your evening talking with the cute Swede and laugh and share stories of your past. The longer you talked with him, the more you liked him. You learn that he is a big star on YouTube known as PewDiePie, and that he lives in Italy.

"So why are you in America Felix?"

You smile, taking a sip from your second beer.

"Well, me and Marzia were on vacation to see some of my fans and to see other people I have gamed with. I was going to go to Florida to see Cry, but Marzia wanted to come to Alabama because most of the state is country side and peaceful. I have to agree, besides the cities here"

He explained.

You notice the glow in his eyes is finally starting to come back, and you smile. It was either the booze, or you actually made a widely-known star feel better after a traumatizing break-up. Either way, you were happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Thank you lollipopsandfairies and Darling-Stardusted-Traverser for the support(: it's always nice to meet fans of Pewdiepie! Here is the third chapter, I hope you all enjoy!)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The night seemed to fly by with the cute Swede that you secretly began crushing on. Every hour felt like seconds due to the most happiness you've felt in quite a while. Every few moments he would laugh, and that would send your heart in a frenzy. You weren't a big drinker, and obviously he wasn't either, but you two were on your third round of beer and sharing nachos by midnight. By one thirty, you two decided to call it a night and got up to leave. On the way to the door, you notice the glow in his eyes came back.

"Hey, where is it that you live again? I think it's on the way to my hotel, I could walk you home?"

he smiled, holding the bar door open for you.

"I live maybe a few good miles east. I remember you said your hotel was south from here, and it's very out of the way. I don't want to trouble you"

you say, secretly hoping that he would walk you home anyway.

He face fell at your words, and you could fell he disappointment radiating off of him. You mentally kicked yourself for opposing instead of just accepting the offer. '_Ugh, why do I always screw everything up?' _You think angrily while he looks at the ground. It was obvious he didn't want to leave, and in all honesty, you didn't want him to leave either. He was a cute, funny, and nice boy who just so happened to technically be single. You knew you probably could never have a chance with such a big star, but still, a girl could dream.

"You know," he said excitedly, "how about you come stay in the hotel with me? It's really late and I don't want you going home by yourself, you never know what happens on streets like these."

"Actually," you say, your heart soaring, "that sounds ideal. Thanks Felix"

He smiles and the two of you cross the street and start heading south. Even though you were wearing a jacket, the howling wind had found a way into your clothes and made you shiver. Felix notices and wraps his arm around your shoulders, instantly bringing heat from his fingertips all the way through your body. You smile at him gratefully, hoping he couldn't **hear **your heart threatening to pound out of your chest. The bright neon lights slowly dimmed out and faded behind your walking figures and replacing the classy side of the city was modern, run-down hotels and stores. You've been here countless times, but never had you actually seen it like you were seeing it now. With him. It was all beautiful, in a weird sort of way.

You were on cloud nine, and you didn't want this feeling of warmth in your chest to go away. You two talked the entire way to his hotel, as if you knew each other your whole lives. It was comfortable. Laid-back. You felt more at ease then you ever have in your lonely life. Before you knew it, you were falling for him. Fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

You knew you shouldn't be falling for the gorgeous swede, seeing as he was only here for vacation. Looking into his eyes now, your heart sank. You just met him tonight and you already knew you were going to be in your room crying the day he leaves back to Italy. Your shoulders were tingling where his arm was tightly wrapped around you. His grip was tight enough for you to be pressed against him, but you didn't mind at all. You could feel the warmth of his body against yours, and it felt good.

"I hope Marzia wont mind me staying over, I don't want to start a fight"

You say softly.

"She said it was over, so she can't really get mad"

He smiled.

Even with the night covering his face, you heard the hurt in his voice. He led you up to a large building and you two walked through the sliding doors and into the lobby. It was empty besides the lone receptionist snoozing away at the counter. Felix lead you into the elevator and let go of you. You were instantly washed over with a chilling cold that made you shiver. Was it really that cold tonight? He pressed the button and leaned against the wall and sighed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled at me.

"You really are cold. Do you want my jacket?"  
He offered.

"No I'm not gonna take your jacket. We'll be in your apartment here soon anyway"

you smile.

He chuckles and wraps his arms back around you as the doors open. The two of you walk down a long hallway to the end and he let's go of you again and fumbles around in his pockets to find his key. He soon smiles in triumph and slips the gold key into the lock and unlocks the door. Gesturing in, he drops his key on the table next to the door, and tosses his coat across the floor. You smile and admire how luxurious the hotel room was. It was very large, and had a huge queen sized bed in the middle. A huge flat screen tv hung up on the wall opposite from the bed, and a bathroom was at the end of the room. The carpet was a light beige color that matched the walls. There was a computer desk with lots of complicated-looking equipment. You instantly knew that was for PewDiePie. Not a trace of the girl who broke up with him earlier was to be found. You looked at Felix and noticed that he was walking around in his boxers. You feel your cheeks instantly get hot and look away. He chuckles and crawls into the bed; gesturing for you to join him.

"Don't just stand there, I know you must be tired. Come on"

He smiles, throwing the cover down on your side.

You hesitate, but you realize how tired you were. So you kick off your shoes and jump in the bed face first, getting a laugh out of the gorgeous blonde beside you. The comfortable bed swallows you, and a deep pain slowly spread across your entire body. After a few minutes, it subsides and reduces to a sweet bliss that almost puts you to sleep.

"I'm cold, come here and keep me warm"

Felix whined drowsily, pulling you closer.

He wraps his arm around you and you giggle and decide to play hard to get. You scoot away, resulting in a whine from the swede and him pulling you closer. He wraps his leg around your legs so you can't get away, and wraps his arm around you again. You both laugh, and he instantly falls asleep. You have to restrain yourself from screaming of joy, and you eventually fall asleep to the sound of his snoring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

****You awoke to the smell of pancakes and the sound of muffled laughter. You slowly open your eyes, avoiding the sun's harsh glare through the balcony windows that you didn't notice before. You roll over and see a plate of steaming pancakes and bacon sitting on the nightstand with a note that said: _"I ordered room service. I hope you like pancakes :)"_

You giggle and set the note down on the bed next to you and start nibbling on a piece of bacon. You could hear Felix talking and laughing, but you couldn't see him anywhere. You get up and listen closely for his voice, and follow it to the bathroom. The door was closed of course, but you could hear Felix getting tense and into the game.

"It's okay bros. Everything will be just fin- AAAGGGGGHHHH! WHAT DID I JUST SAY? DON'T FUCKING PATRONIZE ME BITCH! I WILL FUCK YOU UP WITH THIS BROOMSTICK!"

he yelled.

His sudden outburst made you jump and slam your head on the door, which caused him to scream again. You start laughing hysterically and Felix joins you after realizing what had happened.

"Sorry brochachos, that was my friend being REALLY LOUD"

Felix called to me, laughing.

You giggle and yell "sorry!" and head back towards the bed to eat your breakfast. There was more screaming and laughter coming from the bathroom, and you couldn't help but laugh. Last night's memory flooded your head as you see a picture of him and Marzia sitting on the floor. The glass was broken, cutting their happy faces to a million different sections. Broken...just like their love. Your heart flooded with guilt as you saw how beautiful and sweet she looked. How happy they looked...made a tinge of jealousy rise its ugly head. You never had a love like that, and here Marzia was throwing something so special away over something stupid. You wanted what they had with someone.

You didn't realize how much time had passed until Felix came in and snapped you out of your thoughts. His gorgeous face was even better then last night, and you could feel the butterflies in the pit of your stomach as he tackled you. You both fell on the bed laughing and he rolled over on top of you and went limp; trapping you between him and the bed.

"Felix your squishing me!"

you giggle.

"Well, you're in my spot"

He laughs, not moving.

You two laugh, and your heart swelled with a warm, fuzzy feeling. He was still in his boxers, but he had put a t-shirt on for the recording. He was light as a feather, and you enjoyed the feeling of him messing with your hair as a comfortable silence settled between the two of you. You had almost been lulled to sleep with Felix messing with your hair, but was immediately woken back up when his phone started to ring. He sighed and reached at the nightstand and picked up his phone, immediately being greeted with yelling. You could tell it was Marzia because of her Italian accent. She let him know she was coming back to get her things and she was getting on a plane and headed back to Italy where she was going to pack his things and he better come get them once his vacation was over. You saw the hurt in his eyes, and your heart sank. While you was caught up in this fantasy where you was going to win him over, he was still in love with her. You could see it in his eyes. He remained calm and said goodbye, and when she hung up, he plopped back down on you.

He started playing with your hair again, and you could feel his warm breath on your neck. Trying to ignore the hot feeling beginning to rise up within you, you look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You are so beautiful, you know that? I can see the years of rejection just burning in your eyes, but you are really beautiful. I had a really great time last night, considering the circumstances. Hell, I almost forgot about it thanks to you. I know me and Marzia are over now, and I will admit that it broke my heart and it hurts like a mother fucker, but I think I can handle it as long as you don't go anywhere"

He smiled, kissing your temple.

"As long as you want me hear, I will not leave"

you promise, smiling with happiness.

His face seemed to relax with relief, and he slowly leaned in you captured your lips in a fiery kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Before you could overcome the shock of his sudden gesture, he pulled away and smiled down at your shocked face. Your face was flushed bright red and you had butterflies raging in the pit of your chest. You tried to calm down your racing heart as Felix got up and stretched.

"Come on, let's get everything in check before she comes. Do you mind hiding in the shower until she leaves? I don't want to start any trouble"

He asked.

You smile and nod, your heart still racing. His face lights up and he leans down and kisses your still-flushed cheek, resulted into more raging butterflies and a deeper blush. You can tell he notices because he just chuckles and helps you off the bed. You walk into the bath room and shut the door. You avoid his computer and recording equipment on the desk-like counter and climbed in the tub. You sit down and wrap your arms around your knees and rested your head on your arms; trying to wrap your head around the fact that Felix Kjellberg kissed you. You heard a frustrated yelp come from the other side of the door and "Aghhhh! My toe!"

While you stifle your laughter, you can hear metal and glass stuff being moved around and eventually you hear a knock on the hotel door. You listen closely and you can hear that rich Italian accent drafting under the door.

"Hey Felix. I'm here for my things"

"Hey Marzia...I put it all here on the bed"

"Thanks. I expect you out of the house once you come home from this vacation and away from me"

"Can we just talk this through? I hate it ending like this"

"There is nothing to talk about. Goodbye Felix, I wont be at the house when you come for your things"

"*Sigh* Goodbye Marzia..."

There was an audible choke and a slam of the door. Not knowing if the coast was clear, you stay put. You heard a loud bang that caused you to jump. Worried that Felix had hurt himself, you rush out of the bathroom. You open the door and see Felix still standing at the closed door with tears in his eyes. Your heart sank a little, did that kiss from him mean nothing? You put a hand on his back and he finally looked your way; as if he just noticed you standing there. He wiped his eyes and inhaled deeply before muttering a weak, "I'm sorry."

You pull him in an embrace and rubbed his back to comfort him. He buried his face in your shoulders and you felt your shirt get wet from his tears. You lay your head on his shoulder and whisper words of comfort in his ear. He eventually pulls himself together and lets you go. The warmth of his body pressed against yours was quickly gone and your heart sank even more.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to be alone?"

You ask, secretly hoping he would beg for you to stay.

He looked at you as if you have gone insane. "No of course not! You are a lot of fun to have around."

You felt a smile playing at your lips, which caused the gorgeous Swede to laugh. He grabbed your hand and led you to the bathroom and booted up his computer. "Let's play some games!"

"Really? Awesome!"

You exclaim excitedly.

You couldn't believe it. You were going to be playing games with a big youtube star! You take a seat next to him, but he pulls you in his lap and snakes his arms underneath yours and starts typing on the computer and pulls up you've never heard of it before, you don't say anything that would make him think you were stupid. You had a fair share of playing games on the computer, but not this game in the very least.

Felix rested his head on your shoulder in order to see the screen. "Do you know what this is?"

You look down as your cheeks flush with embarrassment. "No..."

He laughed as you put your hands on the familiar control keys and the mouse. He out his hands over yours to guide you through the beginning. You weren't focused on the game however, you were too busy focusing on the feeling of his hands on yours...Filling your body with a warmth that you have never felt before, and honestly, it felt good. He leaned over and turned on the camera and began recording, your cheeks flushed bright red. What if Marzia sees and destroys any chance of them getting back together? You noticed that Felix looked pretty comfortable, so you just ignored your thoughts and focused on the game.

You play for hours, laughing and jumping at all the jumpscares with Felix and making jokes. It creates a feeling in your chest you havent felt for a long time. A sense of belonging. A sense of...being wanted and loved. You secretly wished it would never end, or that the boy would never leave.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Sorry for the huge delay, i've been busy. I made an extra long chapter to make up for it. Hope you enjoy!)**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The two of you played games until the end of the day, and he announced you as a 'very special guest' in his episodes, which you were happy about. You loved the sound of his laughter, and the feeling of his body against yours. He would send your heart in a frenzy every time he screamed and clutched onto you for comfort. Your day just seemed to go by so fast, and before you knew it, it was time for bed.

"Alright bros, I have the end the episode here. Like and favorite if you enjoyed, that helps me out a lot. Stay awesome bros, i know you will. Byyyyeeee"

Felix smiled, making you brofist the camera with him.

After he turned off all his recording equipment, he let you up. Your legs hurt from being in the same position all day, so you stretched. Felix did the same and headed for the bed. Before following him, you grab your phone and you see that you have over twenty missed calls from your best friend.

"Hey, I gotta take this. I'll be right back"

You say to the half asleep Felix on the bed.

You walk out on the balcony and lean over the bar. You call your best friend, and she picks up on the second ring.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO CALL AND LET ME KNOW WHATS GOING ON?!"

She cried as soon as she picks up.

You hold the phone away from your ear to keep from going deaf. "I know, I'm sorry. I've been...busy."

"That's it? That the only explanation I get for you being gone for three days?"

she demanded.

"Look, I've been staying at this guy's hotel room. And no, before you say it, we didn't hook up. He's really gorgeous though, and you wont believe it, he's Swedish!"

You exclaim happily.

Her high-pitched squeal makes you pull the phone away from your ear again. "NO WAY! I HAVE TO MEET HIM! DOES HE LIVE HERE?!"

"No, he uh...he lives in Italy"

You say sadly, your heart sinking.

"Well, I have to meet him before he leaves and you have to hook up with him! meet me at the usual spot with him! I gotta go, bye!"

she said, hanging up before you could decline her request to see him.

You sigh and put the phone in your pocket. You look down at all the hustle and bustle of the familiar classy people on the street with a wistful sigh. You always hated the upper class and their snooty attitudes, but you wished that they didn't come around at night so you could go for a midnight walk. The view was breathtaking though, so you stay out there for a while to enjoy the lights from above.

"Hey, are you okay?"

a quiet voice asks from behind.

You jump and grip the rails to keep you from falling over the side of the building. "Oh, uh...yeah i'm fine. I was just uh, calling my best friend. She really wants to meet you, I tried telling her no, but she wont take no for an answer," You laugh, "She thinks that we are together."

"I"ll meet her. I don't mind"

He laughed.

You smile, but your head sinks to the pit of your stomach. Here you were, falling for a guy you could never have. The memory of his kiss burned in your mind as he studied you closely.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're crying"

he noted, his voice filled with concern.

You quickly wipe your eyes in shock and laugh it off, "Am I really? Oh fuck, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. What's bothering you?"

He asked.

"When are you supposed to go back to Italy?"

You ask quickly.

"Um, about two weeks from now. Why?"

He asked, putting an arm around you to comfort you.

You look at the star-covered sky to avoid his beautiful gaze. "Just wondering. Where are you going to go after you move out of Marzia's house?"

He hesitated before looking at the sky with you, apparently in deep thought. "I haven't given it much thought, it's just gone by so fast. Maybe I'll just go back to Sweden."

"You know, if you don't really have a place to stay, you can stay here"

You offer.

He looked at you with his eyes sparkling. "Really?"

You smile and nod, pulling him in for a hug. He returned the gesture eagerly.

"Of course, I've had a really good time with you, and I'll be sad if you leave. I've never met a guy quite like you Felix"

You admit shyly, your voice muffled by his clothes.

He lifted your chin up to make you look at him. "Same to you. I never thought I could see myself falling for another woman, but you took my heart so easily. Yeah when Marzia left, it hurt. But as long as I got you, I think I'll be just fine."

He smiled, kissing you softly and sending your heart in a frenzy.

The two of you stay wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like hours, but you didn't mind. As long as you had Felix Kjellberg, nothing else mattered. Not anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Felix grabs your hand as you two walk to the usual spot to meet your best friend. The day was cold, so you were bundled up in Felix's jacket and a beanie. Felix was in a jacket and beanie as well. The sun peeked through the very dark and cloudy sky and the wind howled; threatening to get under clothes. You didn't mind being cold, because Felix's touch made you feel warm on the inside. You were, however, scared to introduce your new boyfriend to your best friend. She was judgmental of the boys you dated, because she didn't want you to be hurt. Even though there was nothing to worry about, your uncertainty ate away at the back of your mind.

"There is something I must warn you about. See, she is very judgmental. If she says something that comes across as rude, don't let it get to you. She is only protecting me, even there is nothing to protect me from"

You smile lovingly at him.

His eyes sparkled in happiness and he pulls you in for a kiss. Even though it was just a loving peck on your lips, you still melted into his lips. He was the most gorgeous guy in the city and you loved the jealous looks you got from other females on the street. You loved being able to hold his hand, to kiss him, and to just be around him. Everything has been perfect in your life ever since you met him. Now, he was going to move in with you and the two were going to spend the rest of your life with him. Of course you thought the same thing about your past boyfriends, but this time...you just knew that he was different...

As the two of you approach the small park that was semi-surrounded by woods and away from civilization. You saw the small frame of your best friend dancing around the small clearing in the middle of the place. Felix gave you look of confusion and you face-palmed in embarrassment. He saw the white headphone chord bouncing around with her and he nodded in understanding and laughed slightly. You shook your head and laughed. This was normal for her, and it made your chest squeezed. You didn't realize how much you missed her in the past four days until you saw her singing and dancing around like an idiot. Instead of joining her like you always did, you just stood there and waited for her to notice the two of you. Her black hair swayed around as she twirled gracefully. She stopped in mid-sentence and mid-twirl as she saw us standing there.

She squealed and jumped into your embrace. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE HERE! I HAVE MISSED YOU MUCH!"

She almost knocked you over, but you regained your balance and squeezed her tightly. Her excitement made your heart swell in happiness. Even though it has only been fours days, it felt like years since you've seen her. She climbed off of you and studied Felix. Her smile was wide and he held his hand out to her. She just jumped on him and hugged him as well. You just stared at her in surprise; she has never done that before. Felix grunted in surprised and struggled to regain his balance so he didn't drop her.

"Welcome to our family!"

She smiled, climbing off of him.

Felix gave her a look of confusion and you just stared at her. Was she on drugs? She has never greeted any guy like that other then her own boyfriend. Felix stood beside you, as if to hide behind you as you laugh.

"What she means is her and her boyfriend and me"

You explain as he grabs your hand.

He laughed in understanding and looked at her. "By the way, I'm Felix. Felix Kjellberg"

Her eyes widened. "Y-You mean THE Felix Kjellberg? PewDiePie?"

"I think so"

He smiled.

She squealed and her cheeks flushed. "I'm so sorry for jumping you like that Pewds. I didn't know. I couldn't have imagined it was you. I-I can't believe it's you! I can't believe you're with my best friend! Wait, what about Marzia?"

You saw the sorrow in his eyes, so you shook your head. "It's a long story."

She nodded i understanding and perked up. "Come on! Let's show him around! I wanna hang out with the famous Pewdiepie!"

And just like that, the three of you were exploring the town.


	9. Chapter 9

**_(Just so everyone knows, I do not hate Marzia. I love her to death and I think she is the sweetest thing on the planet. Just so that clears up. It's just how the story goes. Thanks for understanding :) I'm glad so many of you love this story, thanks for all your support! Brofist!)_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Well, it was more exploring for Felix and more of your best friend gushing over the fact that the famous PewDiePie was dating her best friend. You, however, couldn't help but just smile like an idiot the entire time. You were with the girl you've shared your life with for years and you were with your boyfriend. And the part that made you happy was the fact that they were _getting along_. She always found at least one thing she didn't like about your past boyfriends, but so far you have heard no complaint from her. And that was what made you happy.

Even though the day was cold and gloomy, the happiness between the three of you was electrifying. For many hours, your best friend danced her way through town, showing the wonders of America to the gorgeous Swede. You just joined in on her enthusiasm in hopes that Felix would actually stay in America with you. You couldn't bear the thought of losing him, even if you've only known each other for four days. You knew you were going to cry when he went back to Italy to get his were so excited to have him around the house. He could play video games with your friend's boyfriend, which would make him happy, and you would have someone to love you and hold you until you fell asleep. You could just imagine all the fun you would have with him. Just thinking about made a weird feeling in your chest. A feeling that filled the lonely hole in your chest that you've been hiding your life. A feeling of completion.

"Hey! _, I'm talking to you! Earth to _!"

You best friend called, snapping you back to reality.

You jumped at the sudden gesture and looked at her in confusion. Felix was looking at you in concern, and she was looking at you like you were an idiot.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I guessed I zoned out. What are we talking about?"

You ask, a blush creeping over your cheeks.

"We are leaving. It's about to rain. Felix said we could crash at his hotel room until the storm passes. Let's go, it's about time for him to record anyway"

She smiled, helping you from your seat.

The three of you get up and start to make your way to Felix's hotel room. you noticed it has gotten colder so you snuggle into Felix's side and he puts his arm around you. The sky was beginning to dark and deep rolls of thunder could be heard in the distance. A few minutes later, the rain started to drizzle. The three of you hurry to the other side of town and finally run into the lobby as soon as the rain started pounding onto the ground. You best friend bends over and starts shaking her head like a dog, getting water all over you and Felix. Laughing, Felix peels off his wet coat and helps you take off yours. He throws them over his shoulder and takes your hand. Your best friend follows, gushing the entire time. "That was so cute!" Felix blushes and laughs softly, causing you to smile.

"I had a really great day with you today. You too, *insert best friend's name here*"

He said, smiling.

Before she could answer, Felix's phone started ringing. He checked the i.d. and his face lit up. He answered it eagerly as the elevator doors opened and you all step out. "Hey Cry!"

Your best friend looks at you and squeals softly. She pulled you in and whispered in your ear, "Ohmygod! That's Cryaotic! Do you know him? Have you and Pewds skype called him? Ohmygod!"

You push her away from your ear, laughing. "Calm down! No, I haven't. I don't even know who that is"

Her jaw dropped and she smacked you across the face. "How dare you use his name in vein! He only the most mysterious person on the planet! His voice is so gorgeous!"

she fangirled softly so Felix couldn't hear.

You laughed at her hysterically. You've never seen her so excited and happy. You put your finger on her lips before she could say anymore and led her to the room Felix has shared with you the past few days. She shut the door so Felix could have some privacy with his friend, and so that your best friend could rant and rave all she wanted without disturbing the famous YouTuber outside. As soon as your finger left her lips, she was at it again.

"Ohmygod! Does that mean you get to meet CRY?! ohmygod you have to let me meet him! I cannot believe you are dating PEWDIEPIE! Do you know what an honor that is?! You are going to get SO famous for this! Ohmygo-"

Her words trailed off as she saw the broken picture frame of Felix and Marzia. Her face fell and she walked over and gingerly picked it up as if it were a baby. I saw heartbreak in her eyes as she looked up at me. Did she like Marzia?

"You never told me why they broke up. It's so sad that it happened. Do you know how many people are going to hate you for this? I know you didn't break them up, but Felix just threw away a relationship with the sweetest girl alive and now he has you. People are going to hate _"

She said seriously, studying the picture carefully.

"Oh yeah, before I get into that, Felix is moving in with us. I said he could since Marzia kicked him out of his house in Italy. And actually, it was Marzia who threw Felix away. I was walking down to Anastasia's house and I saw this couple arguing by the big oak tree by the bar. Marzia told Felix she was tired of him playing games and his 'Bro Army'. She stormed away, he tried to beg her to stay, she threw asphalt at him, and that was the end of that. He misses her so much, I know he does. But she told him it was the end, and there was no hope for them anymore."

You explain, looking at the picture.

Her heartbroken expression turned angry as your words sink in. Completely ignoring the first part, she dropped the picture as if it was a diseased ridden animal and tried to stomp on it. "That bitch! She just threw Pewds away because of his job?! That's the dumbest bullshit I have ever heard! She met Pewdie BECAUSE OF HIS JOB!"

You managed to pull her away before her shoe destroyed the picture. Even though you didn't really like her because of the way she left Felix, you didn't want to sabotage anything related to her because Felix could still want them as memories. You managed to help her sit on the bed as she mumbled bitterly to herself. Felix walked in, putting his phone in his pocket. You smile warmly as he embraces you and kisses you on the cheek.

"Sorry, I had to get that. I heard some commotion in here. Everything alright?"  
He asked, eyeing your best friend as she continued to mutter to herself angrily.

"Yeah she's fine. Just tired."

You smile.

"Well _, you can go to sleep on the bed. I've got to start recording so sleep as much as you like"  
He smiled at her.

He smiled at you and went into the bathroom and shut the door. Your friend on the bed sighed and glared at the picture still on the floor. You pick it up and put it away so neither of you would have to see it.

"That was a bit too much. You overreacted and Felix almost heard you"

You whisper angrily at her.

"Sorry, I just...I don't know. She was so sweet and perfect and i wasn't expecting that. Your way better for him. She just broke his heart. But i think I'll be fine out in the rain. Imma go home and clean up since he is moving in. Se you later"

She smiled, hugging you before leaving.

You sighed heavily as plopped on the bed. You didn't realize how exhausted you were until the warm bed almost swallowed you. You yawn and stretch, and pulled the warm covers over you and fall asleep surprisingly quick.

* * *

**_(Yeah this chapter is a little slow and I apologize for that. It'll pick up soon! But I hope you enjoyed anyway!)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**(This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last chapter, just so there is no confusion. And it's short. Enjoy! Smileyface)**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

He hesitantly threw his clothes in his suitcase. The sunlight poured into the room from the balcony doors, resting on his distraught face. You just stared at him, your heart breaking. You've grown used to having him around with you, and now that he was leaving, you felt completely lost. His messy hair fell over his eyes as he bent over to pick up his discarded jacket.

_Those gorgeous eyes..._

He was wearing the same outfit you had met him in. A decent pair of jeans, and a white polo shirt, and his loafers. His black jacket had been tossed on the bed and you now had it around your shoulders. You were a mess compared to the semi-decent Felix. Your hair was all matted and tangled from a rough night's sleep, imprints of the blankets were all over your body, and you was wearing a pair of his boxers and lazy shirts for pajamas. You tried hiding your tear-filled eyes by walking into the bathroom to fetch his laptop. He was only going back to Italy to get his things from Marzia's and he was coming back, but you just didn't want him to leave you. You went your whole life not knowing what love was, and now that you had him, you couldn't imagine life without him. He was your everything.

Your feet softly slapped against the bathroom tiles as you grabbed his laptop. It was hot from Felix using it just hours before. You quickly wipe your eyes so Felix couldn't see you upset and took it to him. He saw past your mask, however, and set the laptop on the bed and pulled you into his arms. You close your eyes and inhale deeply; trying to remember the way he smelled. He cupped your face in his hands and made you look at him.

"Hey. I'm coming back. I know you're worried about me and Marzia putting things back together, but it's not going to happen. She's serious, so i'm serious. You're my girlfriend now, and I promise you it's going to stay that way until you wish me away. I never thought I could love anyone the way I loved Marzia, especially in a few days, but I have. And I love you."

He said, kissing you softly.

Your heart raced and you melted into his lips. You instantly believed him and helped him pack. You took your time, trying to savor whatever time you had with him before he left. Neither of you could get much done due to one of you starting a pillow fight or goofing off. At one point, he had picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder and ran around the hotel room no matter how hard you laughed and demanded for him to let go. He tossed you onto the bed and jumped on you, trapping you underneath him just like he did the second day you met him. That was when it hit you that he was leaving, and he held you as you cried. You knew he wasn't going to get back with Marzia, but over the past few weeks, you've grown dependent on his presence and you certainly didn't want to lose that feeling, or the feeling of being loved.

_Of being wanted... _

A few hours later, you were in the car with your best friend, her boyfriend, and Felix and headed to the airport. You didn't want to say goodbye to him. You didn't want him to leave. You parked your car and slowly helped him get his things out of the trunk and he took your hand in his. He led you into the building and pulled you into a hug, kissing your cheek before bidding you goodbye. That was when the huge hole in your chest returned, and when you watched the love of your life disappear in the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Your best friend grabs your hand and leads you back into the car. Her boyfriend follows behind and she snatches the keys from your hand and hops in the driver side. You couldn't stop glancing back at the airport every few seconds, secretly hoping that Felix would be standing there. You already missed him and he just left. The sun beat down on you in the cloudless sky, but you ignored your burning neck and just stared into the passenger seat; debating on whether you really wanted to go with them or be left alone. Your best friend noticed your hesitation and opened the door from inside and pulled you into the car.

"Hey listen, it's only a few days. I promised him I wouldn't give this to you unless you cried again, but here. He made something for you"

She said, tossing a cellphone in your lap.

You blushed at her knowing you had cried, but picked up the cellphone; not really wanting to look at it in fear of crying again. You just stuffed it in your pocket and listened to your best friend and her boyfriend fight over her driving.

"I'd like to see you do this! I'm a way better driver then you!"

She smirked into the rear-view mirror.

"I think even she can drive better then you and she completely hates driving."

He scoffed, pointing at you.

"Hey!"

You both exclaim in unison and laughter.

He just shrugs and the three of you launch into a conversation about who can drive better. You laughed the most, because even though Felix was the best thing that's ever happened to you, you really did miss the two people arguing next to you. They have been with you ever since they met you, and they've never given up on you, and they always managed to make you laugh even in your worst moments. Your life was going to be perfect as soon as Felix got back.

"Hey _! Earth to _!"

you best friend said, waving a hand in front of your face.

You jumped and looked around to see that you were parked in front of your favorite fast food restaurant. You looked at her and felt bad for just abandoning her for those few days you were with Felix and never explained anything to her. She looked at you in concern while you hesitated to get out of the car.

"Hey, are you oka-"

She was cut off by you pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Now she was the one looking lost. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I just left you like that. When I met Felix, I had forgotten all about my home and life back here and I forgot to call and let you know I was okay. I'm sorry I made you worry"

You say, tears brimming your eyes.

She tsked and returned the embrace. "Dude don't worry about it. It's okay. I just hate seeing you so hurt now that he left. Come on, let's go have some fun!"

She smiled.

You smile and both of you jumped out of the car and raced inside like you usually did, pushing each other and laughing when you tied at the door. Her boyfriend was seen inside laughing and shaking his head as usual. The people in the restaurant were staring as if you were idiots, which made you smile. Everything was normal again.

The night went by fast. It was the best night you had in a while. After eating at the restaurant, they took you to see the movie you've been wanting to see and brought you to a massive party and you never had a better time. You were headed home with your drunk best friend and her boyfriend next to you and in the backseat. They were singing "Call Me maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen while you were laughing hard. You pulled up into the driveway of the apartment and helped them inside. While they decided to go crazy and wreck the house like they usually did, you decided to call it a night and head to your room. You didn't bother taking your shoes off and collapsed on your bed. Your sore muscles ached as the bed eagerly embraced your return. It felt great to see the familiar surroundings of your room staring back at you instead of a bare hotel room wall. You were almost instantly asleep until something hard started stabbing your side. You tried ignoring it and going to sleep, but it quickly got annoying. You reached into your pocket and saw it was the cellphone that Felix gave you. You instantly snapped wide awake and started going through it. A video of him nervously holding a guitar caught your attention and you pressed play.

"Hey _, I know that your scared and upset that i'm going back to Italy, but I want you to know that there is nothing to worry about. I talked to your friend and she told me your favorite love song. I am going to sing it to you so you can listen to it whenever you get scared or upset. I love you, and I will see you soon"

He smiled, getting the guitar ready.

Your heart melted as he started strumming the guitar. Happiness bubbled throughout your entire being as he began to sing your favorite song. His voice was cracking and nervous, but you didn't care. It was a lullaby that put you to sleep and gave you peaceful dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

You awake to the sound of a guitar. You smile drowsily at the beautiful tune playing softly in the midst of your deep slumber. You eyes slowly fluttered open and the thick blanket of sleep hesitantly lifted. You were almost surprised to see your own room staring back at you, seeing as you were used to waking up to the hotel walls. Clenched in your hand was the cellphone that Felix had given you and you saw the video was on repeat, and that was the source of the music you heard upon awaking. You smiled at his gorgeous face and watch the video again.

"I went to bed thinking about you. You sung me to sleep, and you gave me good dreams. I wake up to your voice and your beautiful face, and I can't explain how happy that makes me. I cant wait to do that everyday when you come home"

You whisper wistfully to the screen.

You put your phone in Felix's black jacket and sit up. Your cheeks flushed and you groaned once you saw what you were wearing. You were still wearing Felix's boxers and baggy shirt!

"I can't believe I went into public looking like this! I went to a party!"

You cry, bolting out of bed.

You were wide awake now. Wide awake with embarrassment. You hoped nobody from the party would see you today. Or ever again for that matter. Your best friend heard you and opened the door with a bright smile.

"Oh look, you're up! I have to say, you slept good last night. You didn't get up not once"  
She smiled.

"How could you let me go out in public like this?"

You cried.

She looked lost. "Well you didn't ask to change, and you didn't seem to mind the stares you got at the airport..so I just didn't address it. You looked happier then you were when Pewds left. You did have fun, right?"

She asked.

"Oh..I guess I was too lost in my own world I didn't notice I was still wearing this. But yeah I had a lot of fun"  
You smile.

She giggles and pulls you out of your room and into the living room, where her boyfriend was sprawled on the couch; snoring away. The television was on, but muted. You shielded your eyes from the massive amount of morning sunlight pouring in from all the windows. The smell of your favorite breakfast hit your nose and caused your mouth to water. You didn't realize how hungry you were until you saw the kitchen and the food.

"I knew you were going to be kind of down this morning, so I made your favorite breakfast. I may not be a good person, but I know exactly what my girl needs to smile"  
She giggled as you shove the food in your mouth.

"Fank ou"

You managed to say with a mouthful of food.

"You are so gross"

She giggled.

She sat down next to you and stole the cellphone that Felix gave you from your jacket pocket. You moaned in protest but you were too into the food to try to stop her. She opened the video and started gushing at the "cuteness". She sang along with him and tapped her foot to the tune happily, months of memories of her boyfriend flashing into her eyes. You started to tap your foot with her and swallowed the last of your food.

"You know, Pewds isn't who he pertains to be on camera. He is super sweet and shy, and I find it all the more cute. You are so lucky to have him. I just can't believe that my best friend is dating the famous PewDiePie. I can't believe Marzia just threw him away like that"  
She said, more to herself then you.

You just looked at her and smiled. You were lucky to have Felix. He made you happier then anything, and you've only known him a few weeks. Nowhere near the time it takes to fall in love with someone. But he made it so easy to love.

_So easy to love him..._

But looking at your best friend now, You knew it was going to be no time before Felix was back. And you were right.


	13. Chapter 13

_**(You guys, I am just blown away as to how many of you actually like this story. When I wrote it, I just thought a handful of you would actually take the time to read this, even though it's not as descriptive as the first few chapters. Cheers to you all, because it's because of you that I will continue to write this! I hope you enjoy this, because it's the last chapter unfortunately. Leave a review if you want a sequel to this :) I love you guys. Heartsymbol)**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Come on! Pewds is gonna be at the airport any second! Hurry up!"

Your best friend called from the other side of your bedroom door.

Your heart was pounding in excitement. Today was the day Felix was coming home! You were so excited you almost forgot to breathe as you grabbed his coat and threw it on before running out of your room and almost knocking your best friend over. You could hear her laughter as she stopped by the mirror to look at herself. Now you were the one rushing her as she tried to fix her hair. You just grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her to the car and threw her in the passenger seat. You ignored her shouts of disapproval and practically ran to the driver's side. You quickly got in and started the car and sped to the airport. Your best friend was grumbling to herself, but couldn't hide her smile at your excitement.

"He's coming home! Can you believe it? My baby is coming home!"  
You exclaim excitedly.

There was a cheer from the seat next to you, and you had to stop yourself from bouncing in the seat in happiness. Today was the day Felix was coming home! Oh, how sweet that sounded rolling from your lips. You've been waiting for what seemed like years. You were so excited that you almost ran a red light. You slammed on the brakes, earned a few irritated honks from the cars behind you. You didn't mind. Not today. Nothing could possibly bring you down today. You squealed and high-fived your best friend in a failed attempt to contain your excitement. His words from his earlier phone call were running through your head: "Baby i'm coming home! I'm so excited to see you! I've missed you so much! I had a big surprise for you, so be ready! I love you, see you in a few minutes." It sent your heart pounding again just thinking about it. What could the surprise possibly be? What could be more amazing then seeing Felix again? You glance over at your best friend, who was bouncing in her seat too. She cheered once the airport came in sight.

_'We are acting like we won the lottery..'_

As you pull into the parking lot, you quickly parked the car and got out. There was people everywhere! It was so hard to see a thing! You grip onto your best friend, mainly from the growing nervousness in the pit of your stomach, but also so you wouldn't lose her in such a big crowd. The sad part was, you weren't even in the building yet! There was a large crowd surrounding the front of the buildings and there was a lot of girlish squeals. One of them shouted "PewDiePie I love you!" and you were instantly tugged through the crowd by your best friend.

There he was.

Felix was standing at the front of the building already, looking slightly annoyed, but smiling all the same as a bunch of girls took their picture with him. Even crowded by all those girls, you could only see him. It was like in the movies, when the person falls in love for the first time and everything was in slow-mo. The sun seemed to be directly on him, making him glow like an angel.

_'He is just as beautiful as I remember..._'

As soon as you saw him, a sudden burst of energy ran through you and you began to run. He saw you and gently pushed past the girls and ran to you too. You jumped into his outstretched arms and he spun you around happily. He pulled you into a passionate kiss that made your best friend squeal and I lot of girls gasp. But you didn't care. He was here now. Nothing else mattered.

"I missed you so much! You have no idea how hard it was without you here!"  
You blurted out, tears filling your eyes.

He smiled and pulled you into a tight hug, showering you with kisses.

"I know! I missed you too! I'm so glad to hold you again"

He said, picking you up and squeezing the breath out of you.

The feeling came back.

_The feeling of being whole..._

After ten minutes of holding each other, the two of you pull away. You notice the tears in his eyes while he pushes through the thinning group of girls and grabbed his luggage and sat it down beside you, which made you smile. Everything was perfect. The love of your life was back. He looked at you dead in the eyes and took your hands in his. You noticed that he looked nervous, but quickly disregarded it as soon as he kissed you tenderly. You best friend gave you a thumbs up and held up her phone, indicated she was videoing the whole thing for us to watch later.

"Well, I guess now is as good as a time as any"

He whispered under his breath.

"What do you mean?"  
You smiled as tears brimmed your eyes in happiness.

He took a deep breath and kissed your hand.

"Well, I've only known you for a short amount of time, but right now, I feel as if I've known you my whole life. And I can't see my life without you. I thought I could never love again after that Marzia left me, but you made it so easy..."

His words trailed off. Your heart was beating fast and more tears filled your eyes. He was perfect. You could hear you're best friend squealing of happiness, barely able to hold her phone up.

"I said there was a surprise for you, and before I give it to you, I want you to know that it doesn't matter how far away you are from me, that I will love you more and more each day."

He took another nervous breath and got down on one knee. "And I know that if I don't make you mine right now, I will lose the truly best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't picture myself one day without you now that I have you here with me. Will you please marry me?"

He produced a gorgeous diamond ring from his pocket, looking up at you hopefully.

There was a scream.

You didn't know if you were the one screaming with happiness, or your best friend. But you knew that you were crying and in shock. Was this for real? You just stood there at loss for words. Your heart was about to pound out of your chest. You fell to your knees in front of him and choked on your tears a bit. You threw your arms around his neck and cried in his shoulders.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

You screamed, choking on the tears of happiness rolling down your cheeks.

He chuckled and held you close and tight, crying along with you. It was perfect. The sun was bright, the bright blue sky was clear. Your best friend was here. And most of all, you were engaged to Felix Kjellberg! Happiness swelled in your chest as you cried uncontrollably of the happiness you thought you could never have. Felix let go of you and took your shaking hand and slipped the ring on. It was a perfect fit. It had a simple silver band with a big diamond surrounded by a bunch of smaller diamonds around it, and 'forever and always' engraved on the band. It was perfect.

There was footsteps coming your way, and you heard a familiar tune. A smooth, velvet voice started to sing your favorite song as Felix kissed you softly. He grabbed your hand and pulled you close as the two of you listened to the song together. He gave the man a thumbs up and the man winked at him and continued to sing. He had blue eyes disguised by a pair of black rimmed glasses, and messy brown hair. That voice was familiar, but you didn't care. You were lost in your own world. Which only you and Felix. Nothing else mattered. Not anymore. Today was the day you started your life as Mrs. Felix Kjellberg.

_**The happiest girl alive.**_


End file.
